


MCR/Cars Conspiracy Theory

by missing_dimple



Category: Cars Franchise, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cars was released in 2006 and I feel old even tho im basically a fetus, Conspiracy Theories, MCR breakup, a 5'7 fetus but you know what i mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 21:16:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11193588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missing_dimple/pseuds/missing_dimple
Summary: So I was rewatching the Cars 3 trailer and I somehow connected Cars with MCR and feel very accomplished thank you very much.





	MCR/Cars Conspiracy Theory

**Author's Note:**

> Yinz are gonna be s h o o k after this.

yo yo yo it's ya boi stevie chair back at it again with another conspiracy theory. This one takes us way back to da good ol days with some Cars. Ohhhhhh yea boi im goin way back to like 2006 my dudes. That was like 11 years ago. Lil kiddies born in 2006 are in like 6th grade learnin bout rocks n shit. aNyWaY back to my super theory. 

LISTEN UP HOES. Everything you thought you knew about America's favorite racer is aBoUt tO cHaNgE. 

1\. Do you know what came out in 2006?  
THAT'S RIGHT MY DUDES.  
the black parade

2\. Do you know what also came out in 2006?!!!!  
CORRECTOMUNGO  
Cars and Neil Patrick Harris

cOnCiDeNcE???!!!! i tHiNk nOt

3\. Do you know what came out in 2011???

Danger days: da true lives of the sexy killjoys

4\. Do you know who wrote both of those albums????!!!!  
My Chemical Romantic Relationship

cOiNcIdEnCE????!!!! Uhhhh try again buster

12\. Do you know who the lead singer and moaner of a feeling of excitement and mystery associated with love relating to chemistry or the interactions of substances as studied in chemistry is???????!!!!!!!!

gErArD aRtHuR wAy

66\. The final layer of icing on the cake. DO YOU KNOW WHAT CAME OUT IN 2011????????????????

CARS MOTHER FUCKIN 2

This information has led me to the conclusion that Lightning McQueen is actually Gerard Way and MCR will get back together on June 16th, 2017, same day that Cars 3 comes out. 

Obviously

**Author's Note:**

> Are yinz s h o o k? You should be.


End file.
